


Bedtime Bear

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Omovember - 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Baggage, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Omorashi, Omovember, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Some Humor, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Crush, Wetting, Whump, a small one tho, monokuma is actually helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: ((Omovember Day 3: Desperate at Night))A terrible nightmare nearly makes Naegi wet the bed. As seems to be typical for the 'Ultimate Lucky Student', more bad luck follows, leading to him being forced to ask the one being he never thought he'd willingly interact with for help.Monokuma is... helpful. Perhaps. Possibly?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Omovember - 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532918
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Bedtime Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title I'm sorry. Might be edited later. c':
> 
> Thing no one asked for, ever: Soft and Comforting Monokuma
> 
> Thing I must deliver: Soft and Comforting Monokuma
> 
> Because the only thing I love more than 'Horrific Villain begrudgingly helps when they're the only option Hero has to turn to, and gets a lil too genuinely soft in the process' is 'Horrific Villain is actually a puppet vessel for Another Villain to vent their soft feelings'
> 
> If anyone has a tag for that trope tell me, I couldn't find villain helping hero or whatever you'd use to describe it lmao
> 
> This is not a monokumaxnaegi fic this is a junkoxnaegi fic with Extra Steps   
That makes sense right? Totally.

There was only one word that could describe my feelings as I approached the fourth floor staircase. 

_ Dread. _

I’d barely ventured up there since our investigation, and for good reason. There were several doors that were locked or otherwise off-limits, and the whole floor gave off an aura of authority that the others lacked. Of course it did. The headmaster’s office was on that floor...

I struggled to swallow against the force of my pounding heartbeat. The drumming in my chest was so intense I could feel it in the tips of my ears, and if there were any sounds around me, it would have blocked them out. But there was no noise in this hallway, or in the entirety of the school for that matter. The whole building had gone dark hours ago, a place that had already become our personal hell transformed into a true land of nightmares. Shadows stretched across every inch of the space, broken only by the scarcest occasional bulb of light from the fire alarms or above room signs. All manner of towering shapes seemed to loom in the darkness, but despite the feeling of being surrounded and watched by unknown figures, I was completely alone. My cautious but frantic footsteps had been muffled by my socks for the entire walk here, and I hadn’t heard any others echoing around the halls. That meant that as far as I could tell, no one had followed. The rest of my classmates were asleep, and as long as none of them got up before I was finished with my task, I wouldn't be caught for breaking our self-established curfew.

I wasn't sure if that made me feel grateful and safe, or just lonely… As awkward a situation as this was, part of me might have felt better with backup around for who I was about to face. My nerves were on high alert, and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck raise as a shiver ran through me. 

I ascended the staircase as swiftly as I could, grateful the darkness could hide my wincing. The walk to the door I wanted wasn’t a terribly long one, but every passing minute seemed to raise the tension filling every atom in my body. By the time the looming doorway stood before me, I could hardly stand it, rocking on my heels for a moment and debating if this was even worth it. 

_ I don’t have any other choice though… _

Taking a breath that wasn’t quite as deep as I needed it to be, I reached a trembling fist out to knock on the polished wooden structure. The sound rippled through the silence like the aftermath of a bomb, each rap of my knuckles booming until I was convinced even the soundproof dorms on the first floor would hear it. After three knocks, I stood there and waited, jiggling one leg. No response. I tried to peer through the dark frosted glass, but it was impossible to see if anyone was inside or not. I couldn’t detect any movement.

“Um… Mister Principal- er,  _ Headmaster? _ ” I wasn’t sure whether I should keep my tone to a hiss, or holler to make sure he’d heard me. “Are you in there? I need to talk to you!”

After three more knocks, the door suddenly fell away from my hand.

" ** _WHAAAT!?!_ ** " An exasperated snarl echoed through the hall as soon as the door opened, and I flinched back from the glowing red eye that had fixed me with a glare. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!? Even bears need their beauty sleep!"

As I backed up even further into the hallway, Monokuma stomped out of the principal's office. The black half of his face was absolutely livid, with razor-sharp fangs and a look that would  _ gladly _ kill me if it weren't against his own regulations. His white half looked plain exhausted, all ruffled fur and a drooping mouth with a hint of drool in the corner. His black eye squinted blearily at me, and a blue hat with golden stars and a yellow puffball tassel sat cocked to that side of his head. It matched the pajamas I now realized he was clad in, all buttoned up and with oversized pants that draped over his paws to drag on the floor. He would have looked like a very cozy teddy bear, if it weren't for the chain-mail chest-piece he was dragging in place of a blanket. I guessed even when he was 'sleeping' Monokuma was indestructible and dangerous. 

" ** _WELL?_ ** " I realized I'd been too busy staring to speak, and he waved his free arm in the air with a growl. "What the hell do you  _ want _ , Kid?!? It better be freakin' important for you to knock on my door!"

"O-Oh! U-Um, well… Er, i-it's just-"

"U-Um! Er! O-Oh!  _ Uhhh! _ " Monokuma pretended to shake and hide his face where he was standing, the picture of exaggerated meekness. The pit in my stomach grew as he reared back up and snarled at me. "Spineless, pathetic! No one wants to listen to someone hem and haw! Spit it out before I go back in and slam that door in your stupid face!" He advanced on me with his metal claws extended and waiting, and I found myself backing up until I was pressed against the wall, my body shaking.

"I-I had a really bad dream-"

" _ Awww, _ and what? Ya' want me to tuck you back into beddy-bye with  _ an even worse one? _ " 

"N-No, that's not it! It woke me up and really freaked me out, a-and, um…" I decided I could afford to leave out a  _ few _ details. "Listen, my bathroom door's stuck harder than usual and the trick wasn't working so I came out here but all the public ones are locked and I have to go  _ really _ bad so I was wondering if you could come and fix the door, o-or unlock one of the others! P-Please!?!"

I was out of breath by the time I'd finished my panic-fueled rant, so I stood there red-faced and with my chest heaving, squirming under Monokuma's narrowed gaze. He was silent for about five minutes, and I had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was he confused? Mad? Had he fallen asleep standing up?

After what felt like an eternity, Monokuma crossed his arms, staring up at me.

"Do I look like the damn school janitor to you?!? What, do you think I carry a big keychain around twenty-four-seven to unlock stuff for any disheveled kid who begs me for special privilege?!?"

"Wh-What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "B-But you're the only staff here at all! You lock the doors yourself! S-So you can unlock them!"

Monokuma rolled his eyes and huffed. "Just because I  _ can _ doesn't mean I  _ wanna _ . I'm  _ tireeeed _ y'know, Kid. Dealing with you runts every day really wears a bear out!"

"B-But-" Monokuma cut me off immediately, waving off my protests with a paw.

"Besides, the water shuts off after nighttime, remember? So even if I let you in, there's not much point, is there?"

"I-I thought that was just for the dorms! Keeping us from showering overnight makes sense, b-because of evidence, but cutting off all water in the building? That can't be legal!"

"That's debatable." Monokuma shrugged his shoulders. "But fine, you called my bluff. The water in the public rooms works. Can't have a pool for…  _ night swimming _ without it, y'know?  _ Puhuhu~ _ "

"So you  _ can _ unlock one for me?"

A deep, agonized groan rumbled through Monokuma's speakers, heavy enough for me to feel the vibrations in my chest. "Can't you just wait 'till morning? You're in  _ high school _ for Pete's Sake!"

Just the thought of trying to hold it in for that long made my bladder spasm, and I yelped. My hands flew between my legs to stop anything from leaking out. "I-I really can't wait that long!" I gasped out, although my face burned with the fact I had to admit it out loud. Hot with shame, I jerked my hands back off of my crotch, although my fingers soon found themselves gripping the hem of my hoodie, tugging it down over the area while my knees pressed together. "I'm sorry!" 

I wasn't sure why I felt compelled to apologize to him of all people (er, bears? Robots?), after all of the horrific things he'd done, and would continue to do. Was it just because I felt I had to placate him so he didn't pump me full of holes with a Gatling gun for waking him up? 

Or was it because I felt so embarrassed about my shortcomings I had to apologize to  _ anyone  _ here I inconvenienced? Apologize for existing…

"You gotta go so bad, why don't you just piss the bed? It was a good enough toilet for you once, it should still be good enough now!  _ Puhuhu! _ "

I didn’t even bother dignifying that with a response, crossing my legs where I stood. “Are you gonna help me or not?” If he wasn’t, the only other option I could think of was the kitchen sink, as revolting of an idea as that was. Assuming I could even manage to heave myself onto the counter.

“I guess if it’ll get you to stop _whining,_ **FINE.**” Monokuma groaned, throwing his ‘blanket’ over his shoulders like a shawl and starting to walk. “Can’t have you making a mess of this_ illustrious establishment,_ after all! But you owe me for this, Kid.” He reached into his nightcap, plucking out a set of keys and twirling it in his paw. I was sure it contained plenty of answers to the more mysterious locks around here, but I also knew there was no point trying to steal it. Not when it was just the two of us around here. 

I scurried after Monokuma as quickly as I could, even though I had to take smaller steps, the swollen lump in my abdomen panging with each one. “What do I owe you?’ The question was out of my mouth before I could even consider the consequences, curiosity getting the best of me. What could an ordinary human possibly do for a robot? Or… whatever kind of being he was.

“Well, getting some pretty pink blood on your hands would be a start!” Monokuma chuckled. “Kill one person. I’d say that’d be a fair trade for my labor and lost sleep!”

Ah. So he was joking. Well, not joking about the killing part, I was sure he did think that was a fair deal. But at this point, I was also sure he knew I wasn’t capable of hurting anyone like that. It was more another jab at my expense than a real command.

That kind of joke was never going to be funny. Especially when it had been the cause of the nightmares that had made me wake up screaming. All of those horrific bodies we’d been forced to see, the ways we’d had to imagine how the murders had happened… I was haunted by ghouls whenever I dared to shut my eyes, and they’d been ruthless. When I’d finally jerked upright and my voice had gone raw, I’d sat there in that bed, shaking and covered in a cold sweat, my lungs burning like they were being compressed until I could barely get air in at all. And I’d barely managed to stop the growing wet patch between my legs before it would have soaked into the bedsheets.

After four years, and the twelve before that, I’d never had as miserable a night as I was having now...

Trying to ignore the hint of nausea in my stomach, I followed Monokuma in silence, keeping my gaze on the floor. The less I had to acknowledge that I was asking such a monster for help, the better. I only glanced up when I realized he was passing the bathroom door.

“Hey, where are you going?” I hissed.

“If I’m unlocking one, it might as well be on the first floor.” Monokuma huffed, not bothering to glance back at me as he waddled along. “I don’t want any more foot traffic up here disturbing my hibernation! And that way it’s closer to you kids. Judging by that wet patch I saw on your pants when I opened the door, I’d say that’s a good idea,  _ puhuhu~ _ ”

“But…” I swallowed any argument before it left my mouth, averting my eyes again. My face was burning hot, and I desperately wanted to try and convince him to just turn around and open the one we were already near. I had been in enough pain the entire journey up here, and the thought of having to go down three staircases again in that condition seemed like too daunting of a task. But the thought of reinforcing the comment Monokuma had made about me already seemed like a worse fate. I couldn’t admit that I was so pathetic I couldn’t wait to walk down there. 

No. I  _ definitely _ wasn’t going to say that. No matter how urgently my bladder was throbbing, I could endure. I wasn’t in the mood to listen to any more of his snarky commentary.

“Whatever.” I murmured, praying my voice didn’t shake. “Let’s just get this over with so I can get back to bed.”

“You ‘n’ me  _ both, _ Kid...”

We didn’t speak any more as we made our way down the staircase. Monokuma’s glowing eye did provide a little more light, but at the cost of turning what was ahead of us a dastardly crimson. As if this school didn’t feel unsettling enough, I found myself descending towards the mouth of Hell. 

Since neither of us actually wanted to be here, Monokuma kept a brisk pace, and I was thankful for that. But even so, every step felt like we were moving in slow motion. If I thought I could manage without smacking into something or falling and breaking my neck, I would have broken away to run ahead. Without anything to observe or conversation to make, the only thing I could focus on was how badly I had to go, and how much further we still had to walk. Every time I parted my legs, the pent-up water inside me would try and rush to the exit. I had to keep my muscles down there tensed at all times, but it was growing increasingly difficult with how tired I was. Even the shallowest breaths I took seemed to steal room I didn’t have, trying with mounting insistence to push the liquid out.

I wanted to stop. To just freeze up for a minute to try and compose myself, to cross my legs or hunch over, or bounce around. As much as I hated the idea of him seeing me like that, _anything_ would have been more useful than this agonizing trek. But I couldn’t stop, or he might leave me behind or decide to forget our deal altogether. And I didn’t exactly have time to waste anyways. 

As we hurried down the third floor hallway, heat suddenly flickered to life, scorching the cold patch on my thigh. My breath hitched in my lungs as the warmth began to spread, a lazy river gushing to start meandering down my left leg. I bit down on my lip hard to strangle the sharp noise in my throat, and finally gave in to grasp myself frantically with both hands.

_ No! Nononono! Not yet! Just a little bit longer, please! _

I barely managed to pinch off the flow, but the bursting dam behind my fingers was angry. The waters within my bladder churned and thrashed at weakened walls, growing closer and closer to cracking my resolve. Being stopped partway through letting go, not just once, but  _ twice _ was enough to make anyone desperate, and my body was more anxious than ever to finish what it had started.

Apparently, it wasn't going to wait for my  _ or _ Monokuma's permission to do so.

We were halfway down the second floor staircase when an unbearable wave of need came crashing down on me. I almost fell as the pain shot through my nerves, forcing my feet to stumble. I flashed a hand out to catch myself on the handrail, and as my socks found purchase on the steps, I found that wetness was swiftly spreading everywhere else. 

“Hey Kid, why’d ya’ stop? Hurry your ass up before-” Monokuma had stopped in his tracks, and for once, I could swear he looked awkward. His face was torn between cringing and perplexion, one paw rubbing the back of his neck. “ _ Oh… Uhhh... _ ”

Despite the waves of magma cascading down my legs and clinging to my pants, I was frozen. Shock, frustration, and disappointment all battled within me, leaving my brain numb and unable to decide which I was supposed to be feeling. It was no longer a river, but a waterfall that spilled out of me, my own urine hissing out with an astounding amount of noise. Once it had devoured every inch of dry fabric my pants had to offer, it plunged to the floor, soaking into my socks and splattering against tile. It splashed down step-by-step, flowing unceasingly towards the floor, and I dimly noticed Monokuma leaping onto the railing with a string of curses, as a frantic survivor would strive to avoid an incoming flood. 

The ache in my body may have been steadily easing, but I didn't feel relief. As I watched the torrent, I was almost dazed. The haze of exhaustion, numb terror, and embarrassment left me a shell of myself. All I wanted was to disappear, or to wake up and find this was all just a horrible and bizarre dream. I wanted it  _ so badly  _ that I almost believed it, squeezing my burning eyes shut tight and waiting for that familiar alarm bell and morning announcements. 

But nothing was going to wake me up. I was stuck here, in that cold, awful reality, just as I was stuck in this school and this Killing Game. And while the flood coming from my body eventually slowed and stopped, the flood of emotion was only just beginning to swell. Soon, the wave overtook me entirely, until I was drowning. 

I didn't know why this was getting to me. After all of the things I'd been through in my time there, it should have been easy to brush off. After all, we all had so many more pressing problems, events that were  _ far _ more traumatizing than any whiny childhood story. It seemed trivial and pathetic to be upset over something so small, when no one had even been injured, when the only blow was to whatever scrap of an ego I possessed. 

I was never an egotistical person. I made fun of myself and my shortcomings all the time, I laughed about them or shrugged them off with a good-natured smile. And it was always genuine. I'd never had to pretend I wasn't bothered, I just… wasn't. 

But now… in that dark, empty hallway, stuck with the very being who had tormented us without any sympathy at all, a creature incapable of caring about anything except what was convenient for him at the time… I guess it was the straw that broke the camel's back. None of the other horrible events I'd endured had been my fault. They were born from other people, other circumstances, and I'd only been caught in the middle, powerless to do anything but try to roll with the punches. But this time… the one thing I was supposed to have control over, and I'd lost that too…

I… I couldn't do  _ anything. _ I was the weakest, most talentless one there, and even among normal people, I’d just proved I was  _ below _ average. If I couldn't even manage this disaster, what chance did I  _ possibly _ have of doing anything to get out of here alive?

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even work up the energy to move from where I stood in the middle of the puddle. Droplets were still plopping down from the edges of the stairs, and the only reason my tears didn't join the rainfall was because I didn't have any left to shed. My eyes burned and watered, but I was too numb to let them fall, staring blankly down at the mess illuminated by the scarlet light. It wasn't worth crying over this, but that didn't ease the suffocating waves of sadness and fear creeping through my chest, seeping into my bones. I felt cold and alone in the world, even as I finally met the eyes of our dictator with a burning face.

"I… I-I…"

My voice wouldn't work. I felt like I was choking on the lump in my throat, and my entire body shook, my legs quaking so strongly that I thought I might end up collapsing. When Monokuma jumped down from the rail and took a step towards me, I did fall. I scrambled backwards until my ankle hit the edge of a step, and my feet flew out from under me. My back and shoulders hit the ground  _ hard _ , and it was a miracle I didn't bust my head open. Even if I might have preferred it. As I struggled to try and sit up, my vision swimming, three Monokumas peered up at me from a dry patch.

"Geez, Kid! After  _ all _ the crazy shit I've put ya' through so far,  _ this _ is the grand event that makes you despair!?! A little accident?!? No one's been dismembered, there's not even  _ blood!!! _ "

“I’m sorry…” I choked out, if only because I couldn’t think of anything else to say. I didn’t know how I was supposed to react, especially when the trio converged into one, a paw reaching out to tap my knee.

“Stop looking so terrified, it’s such a waste of good fear! It’s not like it’s the end of the world!” Monokuma rolled his eyes. “Hell, if it was, that’d be the  _ lamest _ world-ender ever, wouldn’t it?!? What a _ snoozefest! _ ” His words were interrupted by a yawn, his jaw stretching so wide that I could see all of his fangs on full display. “Speaking of snoozefests, I think we’d both like to get back to bed, so let’s get a move on, eh? If you  _ really _ wanna cry over something that isn’t a big deal, you can do it in your room…”

I had expected punishment, or at least some yelling. After all, this was a creature who regularly found his amusement in torturing us, whose  _ sole purpose  _ seemed to revolve around our suffering. To not have him fling  _ one _ real insult at me… “Why… Why are you trying to comfort me?”

“Comfort you? What worms in your brain gave you that idea?!?” Monokuma held a paw to his chin. “You should know by now, I don’t really care one way or the other how any of you kids feel. But I  _ am _ an honest bear. I’m not a liar. And what I’ve said so far is the truth, get it? _ Lying  _ would be if I said that no one would ever laugh at you for doing that if they saw you. Or that it isn’t gross and doesn’t make you smell bad. Or that I’m not pissed  _ -pun intended-  _ that I’m gonna have to mop these stairs up, or-”

“Okay _ okay, _ I get it! You can stop!”

“Hey now, don’t tell me what to do! I’ll stop whenever I damn well please!” Monokuma snapped. Still, he did quiet down, cocking his head as he stared at me. It was unsettling, and seemed to go on for much longer than necessary. Finally though, he gestured for me to stand up and follow him. I didn’t think I had much of a choice, so I did. We made our way down the rest of the stairs and then through hallways.

I was surprised when he stopped in front of the first floor restrooms instead of heading straight to the dorms. I’d figured if there wasn’t a punishment waiting for me, he’d just wanted me to go back to bed and get out of his way. 

“You’re still going to unlock it? Isn’t that kind of… y’know, pointless now?”

“Haven’t ya’ ever heard not to look a gift horse in the mouth? They can bite fingers off as easily as carrots. Just  _ think _ what they could do to your cute little baby face!” With a click, Monokuma unlocked the door, then tucked the keys safely back under his nightcap. “While forcing you to go to bed like that might be a good lesson, I’m feeling  _ generous _ tonight. Get in there and clean up, and leave your clothes by the door. I’ll chuck ‘em into the laundry on my way and bring you some clothes from your dorm before I leave.”

I didn’t think it was possible to feel even more humiliated, but he’d proved me wrong. “Y-You don’t have to-”

“Are you  _ arguing _ with your headmaster? It’s not too late for me to change my mind, you know...” There was an ominous tone in Monokuma’s voice, so despite my hesitance, I decided to comply. I couldn’t afford to make him angry, even if I was still confused about this offer in the first place. He didn’t get any kind of benefit out of it. 

“Um, alright… Er, thank you…”  _ I guess…  _ “Sorry for all the trouble...”

“I would say ‘no problem’, but, well, you  _ are _ kind of the problem child around here, aren’t you?” 

I started to head inside, but I couldn’t help but glance back at him. There had to be  _ some _ kind of motive behind this helpful attitude. “Hey… Since there’s nothing I can really do about it if you are, just tell me. Are you going to tell everyone about this? On the intercom, or maybe some assembly?” At least if I knew how my humiliation was coming, I could prepare myself for it.

Monokuma just squinted at me with a hint of a grimace on his face. "What would I get outta that, huh? I already  _ did _ the whole embarrassing secret thing, remember?” He looked almost indignant, black nose crinkling into a snarl. I can't use that motive twice! I'm not some one trick pony!"

"You're not a pony at all-"

" ** _EXACTLY!_ ** I've already got plans to keep it fresh, original,  _ memorable! _ So you can take this  _ laaameee _ little secret and shove it into a little box under your bed for all I care!" Monokuma shrugged, sighing heavily. "There's just  _ no point  _ in telling anyone,  _ especially _ since it's so similar. Count yourself lucky you're so  _ boring _ that you didn't have a juicier secret the first time around!" he scoffed.

“Oh…” I guessed his reasoning made sense, but something told me that wasn’t all there was to it. Hell if I knew, though. With a nod, I decided not to keep him waiting any longer, hurrying inside the restroom.

~~~

True to his word, when I got done scrubbing myself down with wads of wet paper towels at the bathroom sink, I found a pile of fresh clothes from my closet waiting for me, along with a note written in crayon on lined notebook paper.

‘MAKE NO MISTAKE. 

I’M  **NOT** YOUR DAMN MAID.’

Underneath the handwriting, of course, was a crude crayon drawing of Monokuma’s likeness, dressed in a maid’s uniform. 

_ Is this supposed to be funny? It’s just weird... _

Shaking my head, I crumpled up the note to throw away in my room. I had no idea why Monokuma was acting like this. It seemed even stranger than his usual behavior, somehow  _ even more _ unsettling. But then again, it was fruitless for us to try and apply logic or understanding to  _ anything _ Monokuma did. 

I guessed I should just be grateful that I’d gotten away without any injuries.

I made my way back to my room without incident. I’d never been so grateful to see that door, even if a few nerves were still nagging at me. After tonight’s events, nightmares would actually be a better prospect. And I desperately needed to try and get some sleep. If I was visibly exhausted tomorrow morning, everyone would be asking questions about what I was up to. I wasn’t a good enough liar to dodge those all day.

With a groan, I flopped into bed and buried myself under the blankets, squeezing my eyes shut. I fought to let everything I’d experienced drift away from my consciousness, including the stubborn image of that hideous crayon doodle. In my first bit of good luck for the day, I did eventually manage to fall asleep, sinking into a dreamless, black abyss…

~~~

With pinpoint precision, she sent her little ursine minion on its mission, dodging hazards and scaling high dressers to put everything back where it belonged. She couldn’t afford to disturb the slumbering creature, and made sure that for once in her life, she was impressively quiet. She was in and out without a trace, and after allowing her toy to slip out of the room and do a little victory dance, she set the controller down on the console in front of her. 

“You really did his laundry. When did you get so soft?” A deadpan voice scoffed, and she spun in her chair to face the source. Which led her sights to a big fucking pile of nothing, but she stuck her tongue out at it anyways. 

“It was one time and I was bored. Gimme a break.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t keep his underwear.”

“I thought about it.”

“Gross.”

“So are you,  _ whore, _ but I kept you for a long-ass time, didn’t I?”

The deadpan voice didn’t have a good response for that, and ceased coming from her lips. 

Sometimes she liked to pretend Mukuro was still here. Not because she missed her or anything,  _ God no! _ It was honestly a  _ relief _ not to have that mopey, dead weight around her neck anymore, her last family tie cut off! Mukuro had lost any interesting qualities long ago, so desperate to follow her every command that she just wasn't surprising anymore. And that execution had been such a  _ spectacle _ , giving her the thrill of anticipation as she imagined herself in the girl's place! 

Yeah, sending that clueless bitch of a lapdog to her grave had been totally worth it.  _ Good Goddamn Riddance. _

But she had to admit, sitting around all by herself was  _ fucking BORING.  _ No one to monologue to, or listen to her jokes, or give her a moment's break from the  _ agonizing _ hours of  _ peace _ during the nights when there weren't any killings. Why, if she didn't make up someone to play off of, she would've gone  _ crazy! _

That was why she liked Naegi. And hated Naegi. And totally wanted to  _ screw _ Naegi. He was full of surprises! Always doing what she couldn't predict, had never expected!

Nearly wetting the bed after years of being cured was definitely a surprise. A small one, and not super interesting, admittedly, but it was  _ something _ new on the monitors besides a bunch of ugly, sleep-drooling bozos or the fifth lame night terror that week. Thank. Fucking. God.

But what came next was a total shocker! To have the balls to find and bother their sadistic, fiendish captor in the middle of the night, not knowing if Monkuma would have killed him just for knocking on the door… Who knew Naegi could be brave outside of trials?

Then again, it was the not-brave side she found  _ way _ more entertaining. The one who'd been nervous and flushed pink, almost childish in his embarrassment, doing the cutest little dance in the hallway! How the hell did  _ that _ turn her on? She didn't know, and she didn't fucking care! Just watching those hips shift, legs crossing and twisting, his hands burying themselves deeper and deeper into his crotch…  _ GODDAMN IT _ , she wished she'd been able to see more of his dick. Leave it to the golden boy to be  _ the one fucking guy _ who didn't sleep around in just his underwear. If she'd had to see Hifumi's fat, sweaty tits, fate could've thrown her a bone. 

Even if that wasn't the most fulfilling despair though, she guessed she could appreciate it. Her suffering then and now would only make their future encounters more rewarding…

Seeing Naegi piss himself had been a reward, sort of. A really confusing, awkward reward she hadn't even known she'd wanted until tonight, but one nonetheless. The fact that Monokuma was less than waist high had given her a pretty interesting view of the fallout. All of his determined effort  _ wasted  _ in the end, his complete submission and humiliation on display for the whole world to see (literally). That wet patch spreading until there was no hiding it, until his legs shook and his eyed glimmered with unshed tears.

No one should be shedding tears unless they were shedding them  _ for her. _ Like, the  _ real _ her, not Monokuma or her cheap doppelganger or the world's social conventions telling him he should be embarrassed.  _ Hell no! _ He should only be crying because  _ she _ made him cry, for some reason or another!

So alright, sure, she’d gotten a little soft, or whatever.  _ Just this one time, _ because it wasn’t fair for Naegi to waste all of that  _ beautiful despair _ when she wasn’t the one to break him. That was  _ her job, _ and she’d be damned if she had it taken away from her!

He’d given her some entertainment and a new kink to add to her repertoire, as well as plenty of solid fap material from her ongoing recordings (Ugh, if she’d known it would be  _ that good, _ she wouldn’t have left it airing to the entire world. Next time, it would totally be a  _ private _ show). 

For all of that, doing his laundry and letting him get special treatment for once seemed like a damn fair trade. She was nothing if not fair in her games. Monokuma was black and white. Balanced. So was she. 

Naegi was special. He deserved it. Both the humiliation and the rare comfort she could provide. She could keep tipping the scales back and forth with him, and he always seemed to end up somewhere in the middle.

When they met,  _ for real, _ with no masks on, which way would the scales tip? To her side, or his own? Would he join her? Stand against her? Either way, she was sure it was going to bring her satisfaction like nothing else...   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very self indulgent bs haha. Please feel free to comment/kudos if you enjoyed, I love hearing from you all! <3


End file.
